


Solace, Penance, Completion

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (which is consentual), Anal Sex, Connor is kind of a slut, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Consentual, M/M, Not Betaed, Oral Sex, PWP, RK900 is Nines, Some feels, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Violent Sex, adults being adults about their feelings, android orgasms, but he has his reasons, mild schmoop maybe, the actual relationship is hank/connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Connor gets everything he needs.





	1. Solace

**Author's Note:**

> My first DBH fic! Lemme know if I missed tagging anything please!

"He looks very eager, doesn't he, Simon?" Markus murmured, strong fingers tipping up Connor's chin, the pad of his thumb rubbing Connor's bottom lip. Obediently, Connor's mouth closed around the offered digit and began to suck gently. Mismatched eyes met heavy lidded brown ones as Connor eased his thumb in deeper.

"He always does," Simon chuckled. "Maybe we've been neglecting our toy, it's been a while since we had the time to play." Simon knelt, one hand carding through Connor's hair, disturbing the neatly combed strands. His other caressed the android's throat lightly. "Been ages since we put his throat to good use."

Connor let out a soft whine, eyes dropping fully closed for a moment, just savoring the gentle touches and intimate words. Being talked *about* instead of to. His arms were held firmly behind his back. Not by any physical devices, but because he knew that's how Markus and Simon preferred him, so he locked them there. It allowed them to undress him without having to unbind him.

"Much too long," Markus murmured, his mismatched eyes peering into Connor's needy ones. "Undress him, I want to play," he instructed Simon, then pulled the blond close for a kiss. 

"With pleasure," Simon purred and knelt behind Connor. Reaching around, his hands splayed over his slender chest, then eased his jacket down, working it off his unmoving arms.

Markus crouched, the move pulling his pants tight across his erection as he withdrew his thumb from Connor's mouth. He replaced it with two fingers and held his chin firmly as he pushed them in deeply. "One of the best things about our kind, Simon. No gag reflex whatsoever," he rubbed his fingers on Connor's tongue.

Simon undid Connor's shirt, nuzzling and kissing his neck as he did. He chuckled at Markus's words. "I think even if he did have one, our toy would find a way around it. Humans do." He pinched Connor's nipples hard, rewarded with a low whine and his back curved slightly as he pressed into the touch.

"Probably right," Markus chuckled, withdrawing his fingers and wiping the saliva onto Connor's cheek, a small line of drool already glistening on his chin.

Part of Connor wanted to speak, to agree that yes, he would. But that part was quiet, and far away from where he was right now. This wasn't a time for Connor to speak. Or move. Or think. He obeyed without question. Deviant he might be, obedience was built too deep into his code to vanish completely. And these two understood that like no one else.

"Maybe next time," Markus suggested as he stood, moving away to watch his lover undress their toy. "We should have him undress himself. Our naked toy, just kneeling here waiting for our pleasure."

"Oh, that would be lovely," SImon purred as he reached around to undo Connor's belt. "I need him standing," he told Markus as he stepped away.

With a soft smirk, Markus moved behind Connor, gripping his inert arms and hefting him easily off the floor. High enough that his feet dangled just slightly. Already undone, his pants slipped a little.

Simon wasted no time tugging them down, taking Connor's shoes and socks with them, leaving him naked and pale against Markus' darker skin.

"That is a lovely picture," Simon purred, eyeing the pair of them.

Markus took a firm nip at Connor's neck before setting him carefully back on his knees. "Now that he's unwrapped," he drew Simon close, an arm around his waist. "Which hole do you want first?"

Simon nuzzled Markus's neck, the two of them still fully dressed, in sharp and deliberate contrast to Connor's nakedness. "You seem to be preoccupied with his mouth," Simon chuckled, teeth gently grazing Markus's chin. "So you can use that. And I'll use his sweet little fuck hole," he said.

Markus kissed Simon deeply, chest rumbling with a growl before he nodded. Crouching again, Markus tugged Connor's arms, the silent signal to loosen them. He maneuvered Connor onto his hands and knees.

If Connor were human, he'd be trembling. From desire, from need, from the cold. And he almost was, a faint shiver moving through his entire body, from skin to core and back out. He could never name why, but he needed this. Needed his friends to use him like this. Needed a time and a place where he could shut down. They hollowed him out so sweetly, so tenderly, and yet he felt so satisfied afterwards, ready to be filled again. 

Markus' zipper was loud in the silence. He slid a firm hand into Connor's hair, forcing his head to just the right angle. His full, leaking cock was rubbed against Connor's cheek, leaving streaks of blue-tinged precome on his pale skin. Then he pushed the head between his lips and fully down his throat in a single smooth thrust. Connor tightened his lips around the base, his vision flickering as analysis filled his sight. He paid them no attention, except to note how strongly he tasted of Simon. All he really needed to do was stay right where he was and let them use him.

Simon knelt behind him, cool fingers starting to massage the skin around Connor's opening. He didn't eat, he had no need to defecate. There was only one possible purpose for this dark, tight channel. Under Simon's fingers, the lubricant began to seep out and soon two fingers were pushed into him. Connor whined along the length of Markus' cock.

To his surprise, Markus' pinged him a message. It asked a simple but almost taboo question. With a whine, Connor considered the matter before sending back his approval. Then he went away again, falling back into that soft place that belonged to these two.

"I want to try something, SImon," Markus purred, holding Connor's head in both hands as he thrust languidly into the slick, warm mouth.

"You know I'm always up for what you want to try," Simon said with a chuckle, a third finger pushing into Connor.

"Our toy looks entirely too human. I think we all need to be reminded of what he really is," he said.

Connor could feel Simon's fingers still, and surmised a conversation was taking place over his head. In a few heartbeats, Simon's fingers withdrew slowly. "Mmm, don't think I've ever fucked one of us naked," he said thoughtfully.

Markus slid out of his mouth and sent the command.

Connor's flesh melted away, receding into his body and leaving only his pale plastic interior exposed. "Now this is a toy," Markus purred, strong, warm fingers sliding over Connor's bare skull and the strange intimacy of it finally did have him trembling.

No longer lined with flesh, Connor's hole was still slick with lube and he could feel SImon's knees between his own as he moved closer. Another zipper filled the air.

Timing it perfectly, each android pushed completely into Connor, bottoming out with matching groans as a number of alarm notices popped up, though none were urgent, just that his body wasn't *meant* to be exposed like this.

Their touch was muted in this form, but he could still feel the pressure on his body plates, especially his skull. The strangeness of it, the gentle degradation and objectication, the overload of messages filling his vision had Connor shudder suddenly, his body shaking as his skin crackled briefly, experiencing a strange kind of pleasure surge that would have left him panting, if he'd needed to breathe at all.

Markus pushed deeper into his mouth at that, gripping his head with both hands. "Seems our toy likes being naked for us," he purred and Connor sucked as hard as he could on the cock filling his mouth. 

"We should do this more often," Simon groaned, thrusting deep into Connor's ass. Deeper than he could get normally now that certain features were removed.

The novelty of Connor's state seemed to have an effect on the other two as well. They began to thrust harder, growing erratic more quickly than usual. He felt especially squished as they leaned forward to kiss each other, each stuffing themselves as deep as he could to accommodate.

Finally a few hard thrusts from each and they spilled into him, and Connor had never, ever felt quite so full in all his life. He felt another crackling surge of pleasure and everything blipped out.

When he woke, he was once again dressed, fully fleshed and aware of the gentle movement of a vehicle. It was dark outside the car windows and he sat up, realizing his head had been in someone's lap, a hand resting on his shoulder. "How're you feeling?" Markus asked, threading his trong fingers through Connor's hair.

"Mmmm. Calm," he said with a soft smile. "That was … an interesting twist. I'll have to study my reactions to it," he said.

"Let us know if you want to try it again," Markus said. 

"I will, I promise," Connor said as the car came to a gradual stop. He kissed Markus on the cheek and looked around. "Simon didn't come?"

"Ah, no, we were getting you dressed when something came up that's more his wheelhouse than mine. He told me to give you this, though," Markus tipped Connor's chin up, tilting his head slightly and brushing a kiss to his cheek. Simon's voice came from Markus' slips. "I had a very good time, Connor, sorry I couldn't see you home." Markus pressed a kiss to his other cheek "I had a wonderful time, too," he said in his normal voice.

"Thank you both," he said fondly before he climbed out. 

The house was dark, but that didn't always mean anything. Hank could be awake reading and Connor couldn't see the light from here. He was quiet as he let himself in, though. Sumo was curled up on the couch, and he could faintly hear Hank snoring in the bedroom.

Feeling lighter than usual, as he always did on nights like this, Connor moved into the bedroom and undressed, hanging his clothes neatly on hangers on his half of the closet. Well, side. He had fewer clothes than Hank, still. 

That done, he lifted the covers and slid in, trying not to wake the sleeping human.

Though, no matter how he tried, never seemed to manage it, he thought as the snoring stopped.

"Get what you needed, baby?" Hank asked sleepily, rolling onto his side and cozying up to Connor. Connor wiggled back with a sigh, fitting himself perfectly against Hank's body, the fullness of Hank's belly resting just right against the curve of Connor's back and made him feel like he was being hugged from head to toe. It was one of the best feelings ever.

"I did," he murmured, drawing Hank's hand up to kiss it, smiling at the sleepy nuzzle to his neck. "And I've got what I need right here, too," he assured him.

"Good," Hank murmured, already half asleep. "Me too," he added.

Connor had recharged a little, but that had been an emergency shutdown. Now that he was home and wrapped up right where he wanted to be, he set up his nightly diagnostic and closed his eyes as he fell into sleep mode.


	2. Penance

A few days later, Nine catches him in the evidence room. 

Connor was sorting through a box to find something Hank had asked for, and he heard the door open, close, and lock. He looked up just in time to see the larger, harder looking version of himself stalk across the room.

Almost before he could blink, he was turned around, chest pinned to the wall and he let out a soft keening whine.

A wordless growl in his ear had Connor gasping. His arms were wrenched from where they braced him on the wall and pulled behind, locked into solid, very real handcuffs. He gave a struggling pull and moaned again, crying out when a sharp smack landed on his ass. And another. Then two on his other cheek.

Nine's strong hand gripped Connor's hair and dragged him away from the wall, pushing him to bend over the table, facing the door. It was locked, but plenty of people had the key and Connor let out a quiet, breathy, needy sob at the idea of being caught.

A hand to the small of his back holding him in place as Nines spanked him firmly, the blows causing his whole body to tremble, and it was all Connor could do not to howl in mingled pain and pleasure at the rough treatment.

Once Nines decided he'd had enough, he undid Connor's pants and yanked them down, leaving him completely helpless. Ass sore and exposed, no doubt glowing blue from the repeated blows.

Nines roughly fingered Connor's ass, forcing him to lube quickly, never having any sort of patience for prep. Connor really should keep himself slick all the time. Though he knew exactly why he doesn't.

Pressing the head of his cock just inside Connor's hole, Nines gripped his hair and forced his back to arch. One hand stayed in his hair, the other covered his mouth. Only then did he finish forcing his entire length into Connor's not *quite* ready passage. Connor's vision glitched with pleasure and pain and even with Nines keeping him from screaming, he let out a low, deep keen at being handled so roughly.

Keeping Connor's head pressed between his hands, mouth covered, Nines grunted quietly as he began to thrust into Connor, taking what he wanted and giving nothing back. Connor's cock was caught between his belly and the table, and the only stimulation it would get would be from the movement caused by Nines violent thrusts.

Connor was painfully alert, deeply aware of everything. The pull on his hair, the strong hand on his mouth, blocking his nose, whether intentionally or not, causing his heat to begin to creep up. The throbbing of his well spanked ass, and his hole being stretched and used and only just barely slick enough to prevent damage.

His body was on fire and Connor was aching to come, even though he knew it wouldn't happen.

Just as he expected, Nines growled suddenly and flooded Connor, thick and cool. Then he lowered Connor's head and slid out. 

Connor couldn't move as he lay there, finally breathing again to cool himself down. Nines pulled his pants back up with slightly less roughness than he'd pulled them down. The cuffs came off and he lifted Connor to the floor with hands under his elbows. He didn't let go until Connor found his feet, then he righted Connor's clothes. Well, did his pants up - Connor would need a moment before he was ready for the public again.

Without a word, Nines unlocked the door and left, leaving it open as he departed.

Connor got himself under control, feeling both satisfied and itchy as he righted his clothes, tucking his shirt in, tugging on his jacket, adjusting his tie just so.

Almost as if nothing had happened, he resumed his search. A few moments later, his arm brushed Hanks as he set the evidence bag on his desk and he didn't even try to hide the smile as he sat down, feeling the pressure a lot more keenly than usual.

Hank gave a quiet snort, eyes soft as he just shook his head.


	3. Completion

That night, when they got home, Connor went to cook and Hank caught him, drawing him back and wrapping both arms around his waist as he nuzzled the back of Connor's neck. "Order pizza?" he suggested. 

Conor cozied against Hank with a faux exasperated sigh as he rested his hands on the arms around his waist. In truth, Hank had been eating much better the last few weeks, and largely by his own volition. "Alright," he purred, turning in his arms to wind his arms up around Hank's neck. "But you're getting the door, people can find it distressing these days to see an android acting the role of a domestic servant." 

"Fine," Hank agreed readily. "But you're ordering," he said, giving Connor a slow kiss. "Get those cheesy things," he said when it ended, still holding Connor close.

"It's a pizza place, Hank, 'chesey thing' applies to a significant portion of the menu," Connor chuckled, lips grazing Hank's neck as he drew up the menu in his head and prepared an order. "You've been good so you can have *one* cheesy thing. Bites, sticks, or potato skins?" he asked, punctuating each option with a little kiss down Hank's neck, a finger worrying his shirt button open.

Hank's response was a faint growl and he nuzzled Connor's neck before giving his answer.

"Bites!" Connor yelped with a soft laugh. He compiled the order, a medium cheese pizza, meat lovers, since Hank really *had* been good and deserved a cheat day, and cheesy broccoli bites. Which kind of counted as a vegetable? He added a bottle of soda. Then, tipping Hank's head up to kiss him slowly, he added a big slice of strawberry doused cheesecake and sent the order off.

The kiss lingered and Connor could swear their heartbeats fell into synch. 

"I'm entirely too old to stand here making out like some kid," Hank murmured, though the only change was to nip gently at Connor's jaw.

"Uh-huh," Connor murmured, tipping his head back as he offered Hank his throat. "Doesn't mean you won't," he pointed out.

"Nope," Hank agreed cheerfully, then tugged at Connor's tie. One hand slid down, cupping his ass, smiling at the faint hiss that provoked. "Boy did a number on you didn't he?" he asked with a husky purr.

"Mm, care to see?" Connor offered breathlessly.

"After dinner. Wanna take my time exploring his handiwork," he purred.

They kissed for a few more moments before Connor dragged them over to the couch. He pushed Hank onto his back and shrugged off his jacket as he climbed into his lap. Slim fingers stroked his beard as he tipped Hank's face up and kissed him deeply.

Warm, human arms wrapped around Connor as they kissed, just enjoying the simple intimacy, something Connor shared with no one else on Earth.

Connor actually lost track of time as he focused on Hank's mouth. He wasn't analyzing, he shut that off the moment he walked in the door. But he did enjoy, and he didn't have to go anywhere to do it. He just sat, tucked comfortably in Hank's lap and kissed him and held him and got held in return. 

When the food arrived, Connor actually jumped a little, and so did Hank, he realized. WIth a chuckle, he climbed off his lap and they both took a second to try and look like they hadn't been making out, but Hank's hair was a lost cause, as was his slightly flushed face. And Connor could see a growing hickey, his face flushing a little at that, unable to keep from smiling.

Hank shoved a fifty at the kid and all but slammed the door in his face. Connor had gotten up to get a glass and the garlic parmesan blend Hank liked to add to his pizza.

"There are a lot of fantastic benefits to dating an android," Hank murmured after three slices of heavily garlicked pizza.

"A good many to dating a human, too," Connor murmured. He was on his back, knees hanging off the arm of the couch, head resting on Hank's lap. Hank kept one hand on his chest, and Conner kept a hand on top of that while Hank ate.

"True, but I was thinking of garlic breath. I don't have to worry about you getting grossed out. Worst that'll happen is you try and taste every single thing in what I ate and go into that cute glitchy overload." Hank began a fourth slice.

"It's not cute!" Connor protested even as he chuckled. "It's simply that I find it pleasant to be temporarily overwhelmed by you," he said primly, making a show of examining his nails that hadn't changed since he was created. He enjoyed the chance to try out little human gestures around Hank without fear of upsetting him or putting him off.

"Yeah, and your eyes flicker and your voice gets a little twangy. Like an old modem."

"You *would* know what an old modem sounds like," Connor said lightly, grinning up at Hank.

"Oh! Oh, you're playing that game, are you?" Hank asked, tossing the half eaten slice of pizza over to Sumo over Connor's protests that it wasn't appropriate food for a dog! "That's it, up you get," he tapped Connor's shoulder. "Time for this old man to teach you a thing or two," he said. Connor chuckled softly and stood. Between them they packed up the leftovers in record time, and let Sumo out for a while - it was a warm enough night.

Connor stripped quickly, hanging his uniform up before crawling onto the bed, letting Hank see his stil marked up ass. He could easily have forced it to heal, smoothed over the faint blue welts, but he wanted Hank to see.

Hank eyed him as he stripped and Connor blushed a little under his gaze, always a little arrested by how Hank's gaze made him feel, over all the others. He felt warm and safe when Hank looked at him like that. Unlike Connor, Hank just left his clothes where they fell, maybe kicking them to one side or the other of the walkways they used.

Connor couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at how Hank looked. He was still thick around the middle and probably always would be. But he looked a lot more at ease about it than he had when they first started sleeping together.

From the foot of the bed, Hank climbed up, gently sliding one knee then the other up between Connor's thighs, caressing that ass with rough skinned hands. "He say anything?" he asked. Connor's ass didn't radiate heat the way a human's would but he loved the way Hank's hands felt on him and Hank seemed to love touching him.

"Unh-mm," Connor shook his head. "Never does," he added, giving his ass a little wiggle. He wasn't sure how to define what he had with Nines. He and Hank had talked about it more than he and Nines ever had. But it did seem to settle the other android almost the same as it did Connor. "Thought you were gonna teach me something, old man," he said with a teasing laugh, wanting to put his mind back on less confusing things for the moment.

"Mmm, so I was," hank gave him one final knead, then pressed a finger into his still slick hole. Nines issue was still there, held in place by Connor, saving it for Hank. Two fingers eased into the well used passage and Connor let out a soft gasp.

"Hurt you?"

"N-not in a human way. He stretched me with … more urgency than usual. Doesn't hurt but it feels so sensitive." He clenched carefully around Hank's finger. "Hank?" he asked, pushing up a little and gazing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, baby?" Hank asked, hands resting on Connor's thighs as he waited.

"Can I ride you?" he murmured. Normally he had no problem with Hank being in control, but right now he wanted sink down onto Hank and just ride him slow and sweet.

"Never can say no to that," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to Connor's shoulder before he rolled onto his back. 

With a smile,Connor straddled him, first sitting carefully on his waist, loving the feel of his fleshy belly against his thighs and balls. Then he slowly wiggled back until he felt Hank's erection against his ass cheeks.

Since Nines really had done a number on him, Connor was able to lift his hips and simply take Hank into his body with no further prep or preamble. They both moaned softly. Once he was seated, Connor leaned forward carefully, resting his chest against Hank's as he kissed him.

Hank's hands on his sides and back were callused, warm and perfect. He just clenched gently, softly rippling his insides around Hank as he kissed him thoroughly. He loved the way Hank's chest vibrated against his when he moaned. Loved feeling the subtle changes in his heartbeat as Connor worked him. 

When Hank began to gently rock, Connor sat up, seating himself more firmly on Hank with a groan. Reaching down, he took Hank's hands and laced their fingers, palm to palm as he pressed Hank's hands to the bed. From that position, he began to ride him, gazing into those dark blue eyes as if he held the answer to every question Connor would ever have. 

Connor slowly increased speed, feeling Hank pushing up to meet him. As the thrusts sharpened and the impacts increased, he lt out gasping little moans, his thighs tightening.

Hank broke first, following a few hard, powerful, erratic thrusts up into Connor. Shuddering with the pleasure of it, Connor let go of Hank's hands and rested his palms on his shoulders as he swiveled his hips slightly. He worked his body around Hank's cock in the way no human could, drawing his seed up deep inside him, and greedily squeezing out every last drop.

Looking almost as satisfied as if he'd come himself, Connor sat up again and began to slowly stroke his own cock. Something else only Hank ever got. The others could fuck him, sometimes to their kind's version of orgasms, and even into total shutdown. But never this.

Hank eased Connor's hand off his cock and took over, the roughness of his skin making Connor moan and shiver. He took Hank's other hand, gently sucking on two fingertips as he gazed down at him. 

He whined and shook and wriggled as Hank stroked him powerfully. It didn't take long before he threw his head back and cried out Hank's name, spilling blue-tinged seed onto his belly. Connor sagged forward, smearing his mess as he kissed Hank, letting out the tiniest of whines as his softening cock slid free of Connor's ass.

Hank's arms wrapped around him as he returned the kiss, their movements slow and languid.

After a quick shower together, and letting Sumo back in, Connor lay on his side in the fresh made bed. Hank was still mostly soft but sizable enough to ease into Connor's well opened hole. Both arms wrapped tight around his waist, Hank nuzzled his neck as they settled into their much preferred sleeping position. If Connor was very lucky, Hank would still be inside him when he attained morning wood.

They lay quietly for a while, Connor waiting for Hank to fall asleep before entering sleep mode himself. When Hank's breathing failed to even out on schedule, Connor rubbed is forearm. "Thinking?"

"Savoring," came the answer, with a puff of breath against Connor's neck.

A few moments later, Connor spoke again, something he'd danced around but never quite asked directly before. "Does it bother you?" he asked quietly, gazing into the darkness.

"Does what bother me?" Hank tightened his arms just a bit, nestling that much closer.

"Markus and Simon. Nines. It's not that you don't-"

"Connor," Hank sounded a bit more awake, his voice firm but gentle. 

"Yeah?"

"Do you like what they do to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want more from them?"

"No, not at all." 

"Do you love them?"

That took Connor a moment to answer. "Not like I love you. I care about them, a great deal. Even Nines. It could be called love, but I love Sumo, I love my job. What I feel for you is … so far beyond that I don't have the words.

He could feel Hank smile against his shoulder. "No one does, Connor," he murmured. "One last question and we're putting this topic to bed, hmm?"

"Okay," Connor's stomach twisted a little in anticipation.

"Are you happy? With me? With them? With how things are?"

"Happy doesn't begin to cover it, Hank," he said, his whole body tingling with relief.

"There we go then. To finally answer your question, no, it does not bother me in the least. Because I'm the one who gets this. They all get a part of you. I get all the rest and that's plenty enough, even for my greedy old ass."

"Thank you," Connor whispered, drawing Hank's fingers up to press a kiss to his palm, not wanting to risk dislodging his cock to kiss him properly. "Hank?"

"Mm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, now let an old man sleep." 

Connor chuckled softly and waited while Hank's breathing evened out a few moments later, soft comforting snores filling is ears a moment later. Only then did Connor finally go into sleep mode.


End file.
